Pain
by Ryuukaze Hikari
Summary: 6 tahun berlalu semenjak kematian Takao. Midorima Seitarou telah beranjak dewasa karena usianya sudah menginjak angka 16. Ini adalah cerita bagaimana Seitarou menjalani kehidupan remajanya tanpa adanya Takao di dalam keluarga kecil mereka.


**Pain**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pain © Ryuukaze Hikari**

Genre :

**Romance, Hurt/comfort**

Rated :

**T**

Pair :

**MidoTaka**

**.**

* * *

_**Aku sudah tidak menyesal sudah dilahirkan**_

* * *

Namaku Midorima Seitarou. Aku bersurai hitam dengan belahan poni pinggir dengan mata berwarna hijau berkacamata dengan frame hitam. Kini tak menyesal telah dilahirkan oleh ibuku yang merupakan seorang pria. Dari kecil ibuku sama sekali tidak mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah Ibu ku. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai ku atau sebagainya, tapi karena Hubungan kedua orang tuaku merupakan hal yang tabu bagi masyarakat walau sudah cukup banyak hubungan sesama jenis ada di sekeliling mereka. Kini usiaku sudah menginjak 16 tahun. Aku sudah paham betul semua yang terjadi di sekelilingku.

* * *

_**Seperti akhir dari karnaval**_

_**Sedikit menyedihkan, tapi waktunya pulang**_

* * *

"Seitarou, ayo pulang nodayo."

Aku mendengar suara ayah yang memecahkan lamunanku. Pulang? Pulang katanya? Tidak! Aku tidak akan beranjak kemanapun dari tempat ini! Kalau aku pulang, aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan ibuku. Karena dia berada disini! Kumohon jangan suruh aku pulang ayah.

"Seitarou?"

Aku kembali mendengar suara ayah. Aku tak ingin membiarkannya menungguku untuk bergerak, tetapi tolonglah. Aku masih ingin disini. Menemani Ibuku dibawah guyuran hujan.

"Aku tau kau masih ingin di sini tetapi tolonglah jaga dirimu juga. Ibumu akan sedih bila dia tahu apa yang kau lakukan ini."

Ah? Benar juga apa yang di katakan oleh ayah. Ibu akan sedih bila aku seperti ini. Aku mengusap air mataku yang telah bercampur oleh air hujan dan segera menyusul ayah masuk kedalam mobil elit miliknya. Didalam perjalanan mataku tidak pernah lepas dari tempat itu hingga sudah tak terlihat lagi.

* * *

_**Dimanapun engkau berada**_

_**Dengan hal yang aku pelajari disini**_

* * *

Saat ini aku berada di London. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menginjakan kaki di negara ini. Aku di sini sama sekali tidak bertujuan berlibur atau sejenisnya. Aku menemani ayahku mengurus beberapa cabang rumah sakit miliknya disini. Membosankan memang karena biasanya aku di temani oleh ibuku ketika aku berada dirumah.

Tanpa dia, aku terasa hampa. Rumah ini bagai rumah kosong. Bukan berarti tidak diisi loh ya! Tidak ada keceriaan yang mengisi setiap waktu yang berjalan ketika kami dirumah. Aku jarang berbicara dengan ayah karena kini dia semakin sibuk sejak tidak adanya ibuku.

Kalian tahu? Kini semuanya telah berubah sejak tidak adanya ibuku. Ayahku jarang tersenyum dan banyak bicara lagi. Sering pulang terlambat kerumah dengan berjuta alasan dilontarkannya. Selalu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan meninggalkan sebuah surat, dan kembali ketika aku sudah tidur. Tapi aku belajar banyak dari kejadian ini

Bu-bukan berarti aku kesepian ya! Ada Akira yang selalu menemaniku! Humph!

Oke lupakan masalah itu. Dan jangan dibahas lagi nanodayo!

Tsundere? Siapa yang kalian bilang Tsundere hah nodayo?!

* * *

_**Mimpi yang disebut bahagia, Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya**_

_**Walau terpisah darimu, tidak peduli jauhnya**_

* * *

Bahagia. Ibuku bilang kalau bahagia adalah Mimpi. Tapi bisa di capai dengan usaha keras dan melewati setiap cobaan yang ada dengan kesabaran. Mungkin kalau aku bersabar dan berusaha membangun suasa rumah seperti dulu pasti bisa!

Walau aku jauh terpisah dari ibuku tetapi tetaplah aku masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang dia berikan padaku. Sangat membekas di dalam hati dan pikiranku. Uh andai saja ibuku ada di sini aku pasti sudah dipeluknya saat ini.

Eh? Aku tidak manja nanodayo! Dan berhentilah mengataiku Tsundere! Aku tidak se-Tsundere seperti wortel berjalan itu nodayo!

* * *

_**Aku akan tetap hidup dipagi esok**_

* * *

Yah setelah sebulan aku di negeri orang kini aku sudah menginjakan kakiku di tanah kelahiranku. Yup! Sudah seminggu aku di Jepang. Karena terlalu lelah hingga aku tidak sempat mengunjungi ibuku. Gomene okaa-san~ Jangan mengomeli aku oke?

Pfft~ Ahahahahhah mana mungkin bisa! Ibuku kan sudah tiada sejak aku berusia 10 tahun karena penyakit kanker. Ayah dari ibuku menderita penyakit kanker dan mungkin itu menurun ke ibuku. Ibuku tidak tahu kalau itu akan menyebar hingga ke jantungnya. Oh atau ayahku yang ngelindur ya?

Walaupun begitu, aku akan tetap hidup. Menjalani hidupku walau tanpa ibuku disampingku lagi. Hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan tetap hidup dan menjalani kehidupanku. Karena masih ada Ayah dan keluarga besarnya.

* * *

_**Banyak hal mungkin berubah**_

_**Dan waktupun memudar**_

* * *

Sudah 6 tahun sejak kematian ibuku. Sejak itu banyak yang berubah dan sungguh waktu 6 tahun terlewat begitu cepat. Jaman semakin maju dan diiringi oleh berkembangnya berbagai bidang. Kini aku sudah melakukan praktek kedokteran loh. Yah walaupun dengan mayat sih. Hiii~

Ngeri kadang tetapi harus aku jalani. Demi keinginan ibuku dan harapan ayahku. Yah hanya ini yang bisa aku lakuakan untuk membalas jasa mereka. Tetapi ayah tidak membatasiku dengan itu. Kini aku membuka cafe di pusat kota Tokyo yang sangat terkenal dikalangan remaja.

Aku berterimakasih pada ayah sudah mengijinkanku melakukannya! Oh atas kombinasi otak kalian berdua aku diberkahi otak yang diatas rata-rata~ Nyaaan arigatou okaa-san~

Ehem lupakan.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat sehingga 6 tahun tak terasa sudah berlalu. Aku juga rutin mengunjungi ibu agar ibu tidak kesepian dan kelaparan. Setelah belajar disekolah, aku mengunjungi Sekai Kazuri Caf'e untuk menerima berbagai laporan dari tangan kananku. Akira membatu juga kok, bu. Setelahnya aku baru mengunjungi ibu dan membawakan salah satu menu yang aku buat sendiri spesial untuk ibu.

* * *

_**Hal yang terjadi sebelumnya**_

_**Aku tidak mengingatnya lagi**_

* * *

Hal-hal terburuk yang pernah aku alami sama sekali tidak akan pernah aku ingat-ingat lagi. Tetapi juga tidak akan pernah menghapusnya. Karena hal buruk itu yang menjadi pondasi terkuat dalam membangun hidup.

Tidakkah kau setuju ibu?

* * *

_**Saat ku tutup mataku**_

_**Kudengar seseorang tertawa**_

* * *

Ah lelahnya~

Seharian berada diluar membuat tubuhku pegal. Biasanya ada ibuku yang selalu menawarkan dirinya untuk memijat bahuku dan mengatakan "Otsukaresama, Seicchan." Ahahah aku sangat merindukan panggilan itu. Aku tersenyum mengingat semua itu. Padahal dulu aku selalu menangis.

Ibu, apa kau senang disana? Sekarang aku bisa mandiri –yah walau masih numpang dengan ayah sih. Tapi, aku selalu menggunakan uang penghasilan dari Caf'e untuk sehari-hari di sekolah dan sisinya aku tabung. Hei! Aku tidak lupa menggaji para karyawanku.

Aku menutup mataku yang terasa berat. Ketika hampir terlelap aku merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang sangat aku rindukan mengelus kepalaku. Ah sentuhan ini. Hanya satu orang yang bisa melakukannya.

"Apa itu kau ibu?" tanyaku yang entah pada siapa

"Pfft~ Apa kabar sayang? Tidurlah." Kata orang itu

"Baik. Sangat baik. Tapi sangat lelah." Balasku

"Ahahahaha." Tawanya yang aku rindukan kini kembali terdengar olehku lagi setelah 6 tahun berlalu.

"Kenapa ibu disini?" tanyaku. Ya aku memang spesial. Aku bisa melihat beberapa mahkluk astral walau pada awalnya aku membencinya. Tapi sekarang aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dengan kemampuan spesial ini aku bisa melihat ibuku.

"Ibu rindu dengan Seicchan~"

"Hei! Aku sudah berusia 16 tahun!" bantah ku

"Pfft~ tapi di mata ibu kau tetaplah Seicchan yang ibu kenal. Walau sudah beranjak remaja sekarang."

"Sou." Balasku singkat.

"Tidurlah. Oyasumi." Kata Ibuku dan aku terlelap

* * *

_**Sekarang karena suatu alasan**_

_**Itulah hartaku yang paling berharga**_

* * *

Aku membuka mataku. Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah ayahku yang sedang meletakan beberapa buku di rak buku kamarku. Dia tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku membalas sapaan dan senyumannya. Aku merenggangkan tubuhku agar tubuhku tidak kaku.

Ah hari ini hari Minggu. Senangnya~ Tidak ada sekolah berarti aku bisa fokus dengan Caf'e ku. Eh? Tidak jadi. Aku ada privat dengan buttler pribadi ayah ku. Argh! Padahal hari minggu tapi tidak bisa santai. Gaah! Ayolah Akira! Beri aku sehari free~

"Ada apa nanodayo?" tanya ayahku.

"Nandemonai." Jawabku singkat dan kembali merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur

"Aku dengar kau berbicara sendiri dikamar. Apa kau berbicara pada 'sesorang' lagi?" tanya Ayahku.

Aku menatap mata Emerald ayahku, tersirat rasa khawatir terpancar jelas. Ya, hanya ayahku dan Akira saja yang tahu masalah kemampuan spesial ku ini. Aku sering berkeluh kesah dengan mereka bila ada masalah dengan 'mereka'.

"Yah. Aku kemarin bertemu dengan Ibu." Jawabku. Hei! Ada Ibuku disebelah ayahku tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Huft~

"Kazunari? Kau.. Kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya ayahku antusias.

"Um~ Dia mengelus kepalaku semalam." Jawabku. Aku melihat wajah Ibuku memerah dan melirik ayahku dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Syukurlah kau bertemu dengan ibumu. Apa saja yang dia katakan?" kata ayahku dan duduk disebelahku lalu diikuti ibuku.

"Tidak banyak karena aku sangat lelah." Jawabku "Ayah kau melihatnya?" tanyaku to the point

Ayah dan ibuku shock begitu mendengarkan kalimatku tadi. Ayahku sama sekali belum melihat ibuku setelah beliau meninggal. Ini kesempatan langka bagi mereka bukan? Sekali-sekali aku ingin membuat ayah tersenyum.

"A-Apa itu bisa?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Tentu. Aku bisa membukakan mata batin ayah. Tapi hanya berlaku selama 3 hari saja. Begitu pagi menjelang ayah tidak bisa melihat maupun merasakannya karena itu bukanlah bakat alami. Dou?" jelasku

"Onegaiishimasu." Jawab ayahku mantap. Hei~ wajah ibuku memerah sekali~

"Baiklah. Sekarang ayah pejamkan mata ayah." Kata ku.

Aku mulai melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang akan membukakan mata batin ayah yang tertutup. Agak susah memang karena bukanlah bakat ayah. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi ibuku yang sudah memerah. Dia pasti tidak siap dengan hal ini. Sudah sekian lama tidak bertatap muka sekarang kesempatan itu bisa terbuka.

"Buka mata ayah pelan-pelan." Kataku.

Ayah membuka matanya perlahan-lahan lalu mengkedipkannya berapa kali untuk membiasakan diri. Ayahku terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Didepan matanya dia bisa melihat ibuku kali ini. Wajah kedua memerah seperti sedang jatuh cinta a la anak remaja saja~

"Ka.. zunari.." kata ayahku lirih

"Yo Shin-chan.. Hisashiburi desu ne." Sapa ibuku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat pemandangan dihadapanku ini.

"Baiklah~ Kalian bisa pergi ketempat kalian~ Go! Go!" aku mengusir mereka berdua bukan dengan maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mereka bahagia dalam tiga hari jadi aku tidak akan menggangu.

Ha? Tugas ayahku dikantor? Untuk apa Akira(buttler pribadiku sekarang tapi tetap tangan kanan ayah) dan Shirogane (buttler pribadi ayah yang baru) kerja disini kan?

ITTAI!

Hei! Jangan lempari aku dengan botol! Sakit tau!

Aku kembali merebahkan diriku diatas kasur. Ah hari ini bahagia sekali~ Bisa melihat senyuman yang telah ditelan waktu kini kembali adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku.

_Tawa dari mereka berdua adalah hartaku yang paling berharga di dunia karena aku sangat menyayangi mereka._

* * *

_**~ The End ~**_

* * *

Karena saya lagi galau luar binasah dan habis baca novel horor berjudul "My Creepy Diary" jadi terciptalah kombinasi antara keduannya. Aku harap kali ini endingnya tidak gantung.

MidoTaka gimana ceritanya? Entaran saja deh~

Udah notok ide-nya. Yang lewat cuman segini doang

Cerita ini saling berkaitan:

1\. Belive Me

2\. When You Gone

3\. Pain

.

R&amp;R? :3


End file.
